littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
The Collector
Not to be confused with the level of the same name. The Collector is a Creator Curator who is the main antagonist in Story mode. He rules The Wilderness, a hazardous military base located in a snowy tundra of Russia. He speaks with the 'Evil Pixie' voice, and throughout his other appearances he triggers the 'Evil Laugh' sound effect with the speed and pitch turned all the way up. He is the 8th and last Creator Curator. Character Biography The Collector is a small, menacing, envious character who is determined to steal the other Creator Curators and their friends and become the ruler of the whole of LittleBigPlanet. It can be assumed he used to be a peaceful Curator for such a thing not to have happened before, but his loneliness and envy for the other Curator's creations must have led him to seek dominance over the planet and create a dangerous animals and stronghold. For the majority of the game, The Collector is egotistical and treats everyone else as if they are inferior to him. He seems confident in his machines and cares not for the well-being of others. He can be seen in each of the other Curator's locations as well as his own; for he captures some of the characters whilst the player is traversing their worlds, so that said player can get an early glimpse of the main antagonist. He first appears early in the game disguised as Dumpty in Skate to Victory and peeks in through a window in the haunted castle. He later appears in The Meerkat Kingdom disguised as a Meerkat in the VIP room at the nightclub. However, his most obvious appearance is when he comes to swipe Don Lu's Dog in The Darkness in his pod, which he uses for his captures from that point onwards. He appears once again in Boom Town, where he abducts Frida and Don Lu during their honeymoon. He then appears in Subway, carrying Ze Dude, and then again at the start of Endurance Dojo, carrying away a lot of sushi and a doll. His final appearance before The Wilderness is in The Dancer's Court where he kidnaps one of the dancers. He kidnaps many characters throughout the game, and eventually has all the other Creator Curators and the majority of the other non-player characters captured and locked in The Collector's Lair. The player goes to rescue them and frees them all before taking on The Collector in the level of the same name. The Collector tries to defeat the Sackperson with his powerful robotic devices but in the end is cornered, his robotic armour damaged beyond repair. There he openly confesses that he only stole things because he was jealous that he didn't have any friends to share his creations with. The King suggests that the rest of the LittleBigPlanet community can be his friends and he seems to agree, ultimately forgiven for his criminal ways. Trivia *Despite appearing only once in his own world, the Collector is actually the most frequently encountered character in LittleBigPlanet *The Collector, along with some of the other characters seen in the original LittleBigPlanet, appears in LittleBigPlanet 2 during the Eve's Asylum level 'Patients are a Virtue', and like Dr. Herbert Higginbotham (and the characters the Collector appears alongside), he too has been driven mad by the Negativitron. ﻿ Category:Characters Category:The Wilderness Category:Creator Curators Category:Boss Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3 Category:Creator Curators Category:Story Category:Story characters Category:Villains